


Into Bikini Bottom

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, Ice Creams Were Dropped, Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Widow, double team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Lena, Widowmaker and Emily decide to take a holiday to New Zealand to celebrate Christmas instead, finding fun at the beach together.





	Into Bikini Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aka0kami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka0kami/gifts).



Lena popped her head out of the water as she pushed her bangs out of her face, looking up at the beach. She found both Amélie and Emily lying under two beach umbrellas on the sand, relaxing in the shade. Emily propped herself up on her elbows, tilting her sunglasses down her nose to look at where Lena was swimming towards them, making an attempt to come ashore. Once out of the water, Lena was bounding up the sand, kicking it up as she ran before she dived down onto the towel between her and Amélie.

“The sand is  _ bloody hot _ .” Lena said, sighing in relief now that her feet are safely both on her towel and in the shade. 

“Yes, well, I did warn you that it was a black sand beach, pet.” Emily watched Lena as she tried to soothe the soles of her feet, rubbing them gently. 

“Yeaahh,” She stretched out, “But the water was  _ great  _ so it was worth it.” She grinned as she rolled onto her side to cuddle up against Emily. 

“You better not be about to get sand all over me, go wash yourself off first.” She raised an eyebrow, watching Lena as she pouted and eventually got off the towel, picking up her flip flops and heading up the beach.

Amélie chuckled and marked her place in her book, “This was a good idea after all, chérie. It  _ is _ nice to get away from everything to do with Overwatch.”  

“Lena loves a winter Christmas with all the lights and snow but it was easy to convince her to come here when she realised she could spend all day swimming instead.” Emily smiled up her as she reached out to cup her cheek, pulling Amélie in for a slow kiss. 

Amélie’s hand immediately went to Emily’s lower back, pulling her against her so they were now facing each other on their sides. It wasn’t long before she was mouthing down Emily’s jaw and neck, pinching the skin between her teeth, earning a few breathy giggles. Cold slender fingers made their way up Emily’s back, starting to undo the tie of her bikini top. 

“Amélie,  _ behave _ . We’re in public.” 

She sat back from Emily, reaching up to shift the umbrellas down onto the sand to protect them from view of the people along the beach to the right of them. Amélie then pushed against Emily’s hip, rolling her onto her back so she could straddle her hips, leaning down to kiss her deeply. “ _ Nuts _ to the public,” she murmured with a wink, causing Emily to giggle at the british slang. Emily reached up, pulling the tie out of Amélie’s hair and tossing it onto the towel beside them before snaking her fingers into her hair. 

Lena grinned as she began making her way back to the spot they’d set up for the day, licking away at the ice cream she’d just bought for herself, trying out a new flavour called hokey pokey. The women in the shop recommended it, saying it was great for foreigners to try out if they wanted something different. She made her way back to the umbrellas, brow furrowing at the sight of them laid down on the sand and blocking her girlfriends from view. When she stepped around, finally seeing what was happening, Lena’s jaw dropped. 

“Oi, you couldn’t even wait for me?” Lena asked, pouting as Amélie pulled away to look at where she stood over them with an ice cream cone in hand. 

“You could always join us, chérie.” She purred, licking her lips as her eyes raked over Lena’s body.  

“But… my ice cream.” 

“More for me then.” Emily said, cupping the back of Amélie’s head to bring her closer, kissing her neck. 

Lena watched as Emily untied Amélie’s bikini top, pulling it off her shoulders, “Uhh… okay! I’ll… just..” Her eyes darted between the cone in her hand and her girlfriends in front of her as she made a decision, choosing to stuff as much of it into her mouth as she could, “ _ Fuck. _ Ow ow ow ow brain freeze,  _ ow _ .”  

She stuck her thumb in her mouth, pressing the pad of it to the roof, waiting for the brain freeze to pass, letting out a desperate whine as she saw that both Emily and Amélie were now topless, going straight back to forcing herself to eat her ice cream as quickly as possible. She sucked the remaining ice cream out of the half eaten waffle cone before tossing it into the sand at her feet, immediately kneeling down beside the women in front of her. Emily rolled her and Amélie back onto their sides, letting Lena lie behind her and begin pressing kisses to her shoulders and upper back. 

“Your lips are sticky, pet.” Emily complained, not really showing much in the way of truly minding it. 

Lena pulled away, quickly wiping her mouth on the back of her arm until it seemed good enough then moved to kissing and sucking at the skin of Emily’s neck. She felt her moan breathily beneath her as Amélie’s lips wrapped around her nipple, cold slender fingers slipping teasing underneath the waistband of her swimsuit bottom, brushing through coarse hair. Lena continued to suck a dark hickey into Emily’s skin as Amélie began to rub against her clit, earning an appreciative groan and causing Lena to giggle. 

“Make too much noise, luv, and we’ll get caught for sure.” She said, snaking her arm around Emily’s waist and reaching up to pinch and tug at the nipple not already claimed by Amélie’s mouth. 

After another particularly loud moan, Amélie chuckled, moving to start sucking hickeys around Emily’s breasts. She looked up, meeting Lena’s eyes over Emily’s shoulder and flicking her own to Emily’s mouth, trying to signal for her to keep their girlfriend quiet. Lena slipped her arm under Emily’s head, pushing three of her fingers into her mouth to muffle the moans escaping her lips. 

Lena pulled her fingers away from Emily’s nipple instead moving it down to grope at her ass, slipping underneath the fabric of her swimsuit bottoms. After a few greedy squeezes, she moved her fingers down to tease between Emily’s lips, pressing her fingers against her entrance. Emily moaned around the fingers in her mouth, hips jerking forward between the touches from both Lena and Amélie’s hands. 

Amelie switched from rubbing at Emily’s clit to moving in tight circles as Lena pressured two fingers inside without resistance. Emily tilted her head back, resting it against Lena’s chest as she let out a low groan, eyes squeezing shut. 

“You like that don’t you, luv? Sandwiched between us in public like this. Anyone could walk around and see us at any moment.” Lena smirked as Emily let out a quiet whine, rocking her hips into their hands.

She began curling her fingers on the withdraw, spreading them as she pressed back inside, making sure her fingertips hit the spot on Emily’s front wall that she knew well enough by now that it would make her squirm, that would bring her close to the edge with in just minutes. Lena smirked as Emily’s moans got louder and more frequent, knowing she was about to cum, feeling her clenching hard around the fingers inside her.   

Emily tensed as she came, her cry muffled by Lena’s hand as her hips rocked down onto Lena and Amélie’s hands. It was only when she went limp that Lena withdrew both her hands, gently trailing her slick fingertips up and down her side as she kissed at her shoulder. Amélie began kissing at Emily’s hair line as she relaxed. 

“Was that good, chérie?” 

“Mmm…  _ Perfect. _ ”    
Lena looked over Emily’s shoulder at Amélie and giggled, “You good for another round, luv? Seems Amé needs some tending to.”

“Oh?” Emily asked, cracking her eyes open to look down at where Amélie’s cock was straining against her swimsuit bottoms, “I  _ see _ .” She purred, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Emily sat up, removing the last of her clothing and then rolling Amélie onto her back, straddling her hips to hover over her crotch. She slipped her fingertips into the top of Amélie’s swimsuit and pulled them down to be able to wrap her fingers around her cock. Amélie hissed in pleasure as Emily began stroking her length with a firm grip. 

Lena sat up, biting at her lower lip as she watched Emily’s hand move along her cock, eyes flicking up to look at the way Amélie’s face twisted as she moaned. Emily ran her tongue along her lips as she teased at the tip of her length with her thumb. She continued for a few moments more before letting go, lowering herself down onto it, grinding against Amélie’s cock with a groan of relief, prompting one from Amélie as well. 

It didn’t take long for Emily to get sick of teasing, choosing instead to line Amélie up and sink down to the base on one go, smirking at the way her hands dug into her hips to hold her in place. Lena watched for a few moments before moving to settle just behind Emily, snaking her arm around her waist and petting at her clit as she rode Amélie. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Emily hissed, head tilting back as her hips rocked. 

“Mmm, you’re dripping down her knob, pet. Always knew you were into stuff like this but it makes you even wetter knowing there’s people just beyond those umbrellas, huh?” Lena chuckled as Emily’s hips jumped forward into her hand, earning a grunt of pleasure from the woman beneath her. 

Lena busied her mouth by pressing kisses against her shoulder, slipping her free arm around Emily’s front to pinch at one of her nipples, tugging and twisting. Short gasps escaped Emily’s mouth, cursing at Lena’s rough handling. She’d always taken advantage of how sensitive she was. 

“ _ God _ … Mmm-  _ Fuck _ .” 

“You’re getting pretty noisy, luv. Guess I’m gunna have to shut you up again.” Lena said, abandoning her nipple to cup her mouth, muffling the moans now spilling out of her mouth as she rocked against both Amélie’s length and Lena’s hand. 

She smirked when she saw the signs that both her girlfriends were getting close to orgasm, Amélie beginning to thrust up into Emily and Emily’s hips jerking around almost as if trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure. Lena kissed up from her shoulder to her neck, dragging her teeth along her skin for a moment before biting into her hard, groaning happily as Emily stiffened underneath her touch, sucking in a sharp breath. 

Lena continued to rub circles against Emily’s clit as she came, sucking a dark hickey over the bite mark. Amélie joined her moments later, back arching up off the ground as she gave one last thrust up into Emily, roughly dragging her fingernails down the side of her hips, leaving red marks in her wake. She pulled away from Emily’s neck as they both began to relax, letting her fall forward and lie limply against Amélie. 

She giggled, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand before sucking the slick from her fingertips, watching her girlfriends catch their breath. Lena shuffled further forward, reaching out to brush the hair from Emily’s eyes and cup Amélie’s cheek, rubbing at it with her thumb. 

“Enjoy that?” She asked, eyes darting between the breathless women. 

“Mmmmm. You could say that.” 

“I believe it is your turn now, chérie.” 

“Oh?” Lena smirked, “What’ve you got in mind then, luv? Don’t know if we can keep risking it, not with everyone so close.” 

“I think we’ve got a few ideas in mind, pet.” Emily said, pushing Lena onto her back and rising off of Amélie’s lap.

Lena watched as Amelie sat up, moving above her head to hold her wrists down against the towel as Emily made quick work of her swimsuit bottoms, taking hold of her hips as she settled between her legs. 

“Don’t worry, mon amour. We are going to take good care of you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me and contact me at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com :D


End file.
